The invention relates to a device for regulating linear motion of a driven component part, particularly of a driven part of a machine tool, along at least two correlated paths corresponding to axes x and y, whereby the motion along respective axes is performed by separate drive units. The term "component part" in this context is meant in quite a general sense, that is, the component part can be for example an exactly guided tool such as a milling cutter or a grinding disk or an accurately guided part of a measuring instrument. Also, the term "axes" is to be interpreted in its broadest meaning, which may denote both physical rotary axles arranged at an angle one to another as well as orthogonal-coordinate axes or axes correlated at another angle, along which a linear function of the component part is generated.
In control technology a frequently occurring problem is how to perform a linear function EQU S.sub.y =M.multidot.S.sub.x (Equation 1)
along the axes x and y. In this equation it is assumed that the x-axis is the master or leading axis and the y-axis is the follower axis. In Equation 1, S.sub.x denotes the track predetermined by the master axis x and M is a real constant which is predetermined by the displacement process to be made. The path along the y-axis is to be regulated in position in such a manner that the Equation 1 is always fulfilled.
In practice, several proposals have already been made in order to realize such a linear motion regulation by means of regulating circuits. Such prior-art proposals, however, require very high expenditures for the actual regulating circuit, whereby the regulating process itself is inaccurate and too slow for practical use.